Sleeping With Confusion
by oreo-panda
Summary: Jun is having enough trouble trying to decide between Kazuya and Lei. The last thing she needs is to begin an affair with Anna, yet she can't seem to shake her mysterious attraction to the woman.
1. Chapter One

"But really, what's worse than that?" The two women laughed some more. Jun wiped her eyes. "Oh, Michelle. You are one of the most amusing people I have ever met!"  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I only get this way when I drink." Michelle grinned at her new friend. "So, what exactly is the story with you and that cop?"  
  
"Wulong?" Jun raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way he looks at you, how he watches your ass when you walk."  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
"It's true! Wear something low-cut to dinner tomorrow night and see how much trouble he has forming words."  
  
"Boy, do you Americans ever think of anything besides sex?"  
  
"Oh, every now and then." Michelle turned to the bartender and snapped her fingers. "More sake!" she ordered. Jun laughed. The bartender complied.  
  
"You ladies must have more than your share of troubles to drink away," he commented, a smile in his eyes as he refilled Michelle's glass.  
  
"You have no idea," she replied. She lifted her glass toward him. "Cheers." She threw it back and drained the whole glass.  
  
"Tell you what," offered the bartender. "I'll just leave the bottle here, how's that sound?"  
  
"We can't afford a whole bottle," Jun admitted.  
  
"It's on the house." He winked. "A gift from Mishima-san." Before she could open her mouth to thank him, he had left to serve other patrons. She just smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ha!" hollered Anna. "Who's laughing now, bitch?"  
  
"Shut up, you twit." Nina set her pool cue down and pushed the rest of the billiard balls into the pockets with her hand.  
  
"And why should I? It's nice to actually be better at something than my perfect sister." She practically spat the word "perfect."  
  
"Oh, Anna. I've always known you're better at handling balls." Anna scowled and leaned against the pool table. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket. Nina rolled her eyes. "Haven't I told you a hundred times? Those things will kill you."  
  
Anna finished lighting her cigarette and blew the smoke right in Nina's face. "If I'm lucky, they'll kill you, too." Nina coughed and, resisting the urge to slap her sister, turned and headed toward the jukebox. Puffing absently on her smoke, Anna let her eyes wander around the room. She noticed several of the other fighters she had met at the previous night's dinner. Bored with pool, she scanned the room for someone besides her sister to talk to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A woman took a seat at the bar next to Michelle. Jun smiled at her. "Hello," she greeted.  
  
"Evening," the woman replied. "I saw you two at dinner last night. I'm fighting in the tournament, too. Would you mind if I joined you?"  
  
"Not at all," Jun replied. "My name is Kazama Jun. This is Michelle Chang."  
  
"Anna Williams." Anna hailed the bartender and ordered a Guinness. Jun tried, but she couldn't seem to put her finger on the woman's accent. Certainly Western, but definitely not American...  
  
"So, where are you from, Anna?" Michelle asked, as if reading Jun's mind.  
  
"Ireland," she replied. "And you're no doubt American, judging from that lovely outfit," she added in English, nodding a thank you to the bartender as he brough her drink.  
  
"Yes, she is American. I am Japanese," Jun said, also in English. She smiled. "I have been in America before the past. Some of the language, I speak." The Irish woman laughed.  
  
"Better than some people I've met," she said, speaking once again in Japanese. "You wouldn't believe some of the horrible attempts at English I've heard."  
  
"You speak pretty fluent Japanese," Michelle noted.  
  
"I've lived here for several years. I came here for school, and have since decided to stay for a while."  
  
"What do you study in school?" Michelle inquired.  
  
"Biology, but I'm taking some time off. Doing odd jobs here and there for now until I decide to go back."  
  
"That sounds interesting," Jun said. "I would have liked to go to university to become a veterinarian, but my family didn't have enough money. Perhaps one day I will go. You know what they say, it's never too late."  
  
The women continued their small talk into the early morning hours. Jun was the first to yawn. "Goodness," she said, "it's late. It's time for me to get back, go to bed." She stumbled to her feet, suddenly wishing she hadn't gone quite so heavy on the sake.  
  
"I agree," said Anna. "If we don't get to sleep, we'll never be ready for the tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Let's go," Michelle offered. "It would be nice to sleep." The three women stood and slowly made their way toward the door of the bar. They were just about to leave when a man stopped them. He wore an unusually tall blonde flat-top hairstyle.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies," he said. "I hope I'm not bothering you, but I've been watching you--" he took Michelle's hand and kissed it lightly-- "all night. You wouldn't want to stay a little longer and let me buy you a drink, would you?" Michelle giggled and glanced at Jun.  
  
"Go for it," Jun said, giving her friend a light punch on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." Michelle grinned and took the man's arm. Jun and Anna left the bar and began to walk back toward the hotel. The cool night air rushed into Jun's lungs, and she immediately felt better.  
  
"How do you like the hotel?" Anna asked.  
  
"It's beautiful," Jun breathed. "I've never slept in such a big bed in my life!"  
  
"It is nice. Do you have your own room?"  
  
"Yes. Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"No. I'm sharing a room with my sister."  
  
"Is your sister fighting in the tournament, too?"  
  
"Yes. Maybe I'll be lucky and she'll end up with a fatal injury." She chuckled at Jun's shocked expression. "Nina and I have never gotten along. I doubt we ever will."  
  
"Oh." Jun rubbed her arms, attempting to smooth out the goosebumps. "Sometimes I wish I had a sister. Or a brother. My parents passed away a long time ago. I get very lonely sometimes."  
  
"You Asians put way too much stock into family." Anna pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "No offense, but it's really not that great."  
  
"Do you know how bad that is for the environment?" Jun asked.  
  
"Not you, too." Anna turned her head to blow her smoke away from Jun. "I swear, if I could just find one person who didn't give me shit about smoking, I'd marry him."  
  
"What if he were a woman?"  
  
"Then I'd marry her!" She laughed. "It never fails to amaze me. Millions of smokers in the world, and yet everyone I know is telling me to quit."  
  
"Well, they are concerned for you. It's very bad for you."  
  
"No kidding. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who doesn't mind kissing a smoker?" She rolled her eyes. "Most of them have never even done it. It's really not as bad as one would think."  
  
"I wouldn't imagine it would taste good."  
  
Anna stopped walking. "Jun, come here." Jun looked at the taller woman, perplexed. Before she knew what was happening, Anna's lips were on hers. She was too dumbstruck to push her away. Anna's tongue slipped into her mouth for a brief second, and then it was over. "Was it really that bad?" Anna asked.  
  
"N... no," Jun admitted.  
  
"Okay, then. Don't make judgements." She took a drag off her cigarette and started walking again. "So, what type of martial arts do you do?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Jun fumbled around in her pocket for her key. She found it and shoved it into the lock. The door flew open, and Jun and Wulong stumbled into her room, kissing hotly. She fell under his weight, and her back hit the soft bed. Before the door clicked shut, his hand was under her shirt, unfastening her bra. His mouth trailed down to her neck, and she moaned softly, running her fingers through his long hair. He lifted her shirt and pulled back to admire the shape of her breasts. She took his hands and placed them on her chest.  
  
Wulong bent and flicked his tongue lightly against her nipple. She gasped and closed her eyes, waiting for more. One hand slipped below the waistband of her pants as he softly bit her nipple. She tugged at his shirt, and he raised himself enough for her to pull it off. Her fingers traced the hard muscles of his chest. They rolled over, and she determinedly removed his pants. He sighed contentedly as she wrapped her hands around his erection and clenched his teeth when he felt her lips on it. His fingers combed through her hair, and she twisted her head from side to side as she moved up and down, constantly varying the angle at which he entered her mouth. He breathed slowly, savouring every second.  
  
Several minutes later, he gently pushed her away, then peeled her shirt from her body. Her shorts and panties followed, and she lay back, spreading her legs and closing her eyes. Instead of feeling him penetrate her, she felt his mouth on her. His lips nipped at her clitoris, and she shivered. She involuntarily rocked her hips slightly. Pleased with her response, he intensified the pressure of his kisses, massaging her with his tongue. Her back arched, and a shaky moan escaped her lips. Satisfied that she was aroused enough, he crawled on top of her and lightly brushed her lips with his.  
  
Once inside her, he paused to enjoy how tight she was. As he started to thrust gently, he couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly not be in pain. The palms of her hands rubbed up and down his back, and he felt her calves tapping the backs of his thighs as they moved. Gazing into her eyes, he marvelled at the intense look of desire on her face. He found himself thrusting harder, and her breaths grew sharp and ragged. Muscles inside her spasmed wildly, and he moaned as he quickly approached his own climax. The sound of her cries filled his ears, and he could no longer hold back. His body began to move on its own, and hot fluid poured into her. His hips twitched a few more times on their own, and then they both lay still. He nuzzled his face against her neck, feeling the slickness of their shared sweat. She placed one hand on the back of his head and the other around his shoulders, holding him tightly to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Was he good?" Michelle asked, her eyes sparkling with genuine curiosity. Jun, seated across from her in the hotel's hot tub, rolled her eyes back and nodded.  
  
"Incredible," she replied, smiling. Michelle pinched her friend's cheek, grinning like a fool.  
  
"Congrats! Perhaps this will turn into an everyday occurance?"  
  
"I don't know. He's very charming, and certainly excellent in bed... but other than that, I hardly know anything about him."  
  
"Duh, it's called the 'getting to know you' stage of a relationship."  
  
"And how about you and that blonde-haired man from the other night, hmm?" Jun inquired. "Anything happening there?"  
  
"Not really. Don't get me wrong, I like him. He's got a great sense of humour. There was just no attraction for either of us."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"I'm not too worried. Besides, have you seen Mishima-san up close? The man is beautiful."  
  
"I've only seen him from a distance."  
  
"Oh, get up near him the first chance you get! Mreow!" Jun laughed, even though she couldn't imagine a man with huge eyebrows like his could possibly be attractive, no matter what the distance. "And then there's that Korean guy, the tae kwon do sensei. He's pretty yummy, too." Michelle grinned. "Yeah, I know. Sex, sex, sex!"  
  
"Hey," Jun protested, "I never said I mind!"  
  
"Did someone mention sex?" called a voice. The two women looked up to see Anna Williams, clad in an extremely revealing bikini that made them both blush. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you want to talk about sex," Michelle joked. Anna chuckled and lowered herself into the bubbling water.  
  
"Ooh," she moaned. "Sex is good, but it can't hold a candle to this." She scooted in front of one of the jets and enjoyed the feel of water blasting onto her lower back.  
  
"Depends on the sex," Michelle pointed out. She glanced toward the pool and noticed Baek Doo San, the Korean of earlier mention, diving in. Adjusting her bathing suit to show the maximum amount of cleavage, she stood up. "And if I'm lucky, I'll get some of the best tonight!" She darted to the pool and jumped in, splashing nearly all the other swimmers. Jun giggled at her friend's easygoing attitude.  
  
"I love your bathing suit," Anna said. Jun glanced self-consciously at her plain, white one-piece, which did nothing to emphasize her already small chest. The Irish woman's breasts, on the other hand, barely managed to stay tucked into the tiny bikini top. Noticing the path of Jun's gaze, Anna shook her shoulders, causing her breasts to move with them. Jun blushed furiously. "I take it you like mine, too."  
  
"It... it's very flattering," Jun stammered.  
  
"They're real, you know." Anna stared down at her chest. "Most people think they're surgically enhanced, but no. Want to touch them?"  
  
"Uh..." Jun fidgeted, unsure of how to respond. Anna reached out and pulled the shy woman's hand across the water, placing it on the bare skin above the fabric of her swimsuit. Jun's eyes flew wide, and Anna grinned. "Come on, you know you like it." She liked watching the woman blush. To her surprise, she realized that Jun's hand was moving downward, then resting dead center on her breast. Jun lifted her eyes and met Anna's gaze. "I knew you liked it," Anna prodded, smiling. Jun quickly pulled her hand away, but Anna moved through the water and sat close next to Jun.  
  
Jun gasped when she felt Anna's hand on her thigh. Too stunned to move, she allowed the hand to travel up to the private space between her legs. Fingers slipped under the cloth covering her and caressed her bare flesh. Her head sank back to rest on the concrete behind her as she came toterms with the fact that she was fully enjoying the attention, even though it came from another woman. Suddenly, the fingers were gone, and Anna stood. Without another word, she grabbed a towel and calmly walked away.   
  
* * *  
  
"Hello there, Jun," Kazuya greeted as he watched her descend the stairs. He had to concentrate to keep his eyes from drifting to the shape of her body in her simple white dress.  
  
"Good evening, Mishima-san," she replied, bowing deeply.  
  
"Please, call me Kazuya." He held out his hand. "I would like you to be my escort for dinner tonight." His voice was gentle; it sounded nothing like it had when he had given his speech the first day of the tournament. Jun timidly took his hand and let him lead her to the banquet room reserved for tournament participants. Wulong caught her eye as they entered, and she locked eyes with him for a moment. A mixture of surprise and hurt showed on his face. She wanted to tell him not to worry, but she had absolutely no idea how to behave around Kazuya. He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down. Also at the table were Michelle's blonde friend, Kazuya's brother, Anna, and three other people she had not yet met. Kazuya took the seat next to Jun and nodded to someone in the distance.  
  
In no time, servers appeared, setting heaping plates of food on the tables. Kazuya watched Jun as she ate, smiling at the tiny bites she took. At the same time, he managed to keep a conversation going with the others seated at the table about various fighting styles. Jun only half listened, keeping her eyes on her food. She waited for a convenient moment to bring up the subject of the Mishima Zaibatsu's alleged smuggling of protected animals, but the discussion never turned down that avenue. After a bit more small talk, Kazuya stood. "Jun," he said, "would you like to come for a walk with me?"  
  
"I would love to," she heard herself reply. She blinked, then took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. As they left, she caught Anna's wink. They left the hotel together through the rear doors and walked past the pool and toward the gardens. Chinese-style paper lanterns lit the walkways, illuminating the thousands of flowers sprinkled over bushes and trees.  
  
"Breathtaking," Kazuya commented softly.  
  
"It certainly is," Jun replied, mesmerized by the variety of colours surrounding her.  
  
"I was referring to you." She looked up at him with wide eyes. He only smiled and kept walking. The gardens had a hypnotic effect on her, and she felt like she was swimming through a rainbow over the sea. He plucked an orchid from its mother plant and held it out to Jun, who accepted it and tucked it behind her ear. Light danced in his dark eyes, and she found herself agreeing with Michelle's comment about him. She realized that they had stopped moving, and he was gazing back into her eyes. His face drew closer to hers, and she felt no desire to move away. Their lips met, and strange sparks crackled inside her skull. Her entire body grew hot, almost uncomfortably so, and she pulled away quickly, staring at him. "Sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Don't be." She touched her fingertips to his cheek and leaned up to kiss him again. He caressed her tongue with his own, and her head swam. She felt herself growing wet between her legs, even though his hands stayed respectably on her back. When he pulled back, she was still dizzy. He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and continued the walk along the garden path. 


	3. Chapter Three

Anna woke up and rolled her head to the side. Lee's silver hair fell across his face as he slept, and she smiled. He was hogging the covers, and she tugged at them, trying to get a little to cover her bare behind. Her breaths quickened as she recalled their night of passion. She could not wait to rub it in Nina's face.  
  
Suddenly, she found her thoughts drifting to Jun. The woman obviously had no idea how attractive she was, even though she had caught Kazuya's eye. She wondered what had happened between them, if anything. She knew from experience that Kazuya was a great lover, and she was certain that Jun was at least his equal, if not superior. Hun had a very subtle sensuality about her, the kind that drove men crazy. Anna could not help but feel a tiny twinge of jealousy.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Lee groaned and threw his arm at the nightstand, hoping it would land on the receiver. It missed, so he felt around for it and finally picked it up. "Hello?" he mumbled. "Hey. Yeah, she's here. You wanna talk to her? Are you sure? She's already awake. No? Okay. Okay, I'll see you--" The phone clicked. He shrugged and hung up, then turned to Anna. "That was your sister."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"She sounded upset when I told her you were here."  
  
"Really?" Anna gasped, feigning shock. "I can't imagine why."  
  
"I don't know." He glanced down at her body. "Aren't you chilly? Here, take some blanket." Smiling, graciously accepting his offer. She scooted closer to him, and her eyes snapped open when she made contact with his body.  
  
"Already?" she asked. "It's so early."  
  
"Well, what do you expect when you're the first thing I see in the morning?" She grinned and pulled him close for a long kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lei peered out from his cracked door. He saw her face and unfastened the security chain, then opened the door fully. "Jun," he greeted flatly.  
  
"Wulong, nothing happened." He lowered his eyes and retreated into his room, taking a seat on his bed. Jun followed him, closing the door gently behind her. "Really," she insisted.  
  
"Bullshit. I saw you kissing him."  
  
"He kissed me. What was I supposed to do? Push Mishima-san away?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't expect you to lead him on. Or perhaps I'm the one being led on?"  
  
"No. No, Wulong. I care for you very much. The kiss with Mishima-san, it meant nothing. I felt nothing," she lied, hoping he wouldn't catch her fib. He seemed not to as he looked up at her from under his eyebrows. She stroked the back of his hand with her fingertips. "I promise, I have no personal interest in him."  
  
The truth was that she had been frightened by the effect that his kiss had had on her. Something about him felt very dark and very strong, but she could not put her finger on quite what it was. She wanted to forget about him, but he had spidered through her brain all night. Her dreams had been haunted by him, but not exactly him. A twisted form of him had made love to her in her head all night, black wings stretching out behind him and a red glow in his eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the memory of how much she had enjoyed herself in the dreams.  
  
"Are you all right?" Wulong asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured him. "I just didn't sleep well last night." He traced her jawline with his knuckle, then lay back on the bed. She curled up close to him, burying her face in his shoulder and wishing the firey eyes would leave her alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Michelle belly flopped onto her bed and sighed. "I hate men," she grumbled.  
  
"Things didn't work out with your yummy Korean?" Jun asked, sitting on the bed next to her friend and folding her legs into a half lotus.  
  
"Nope. He's got a girlfriend back home." She kicked her legs in the air behind her. "I don't get it. Am I ugly or something?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Then why can't I manage a fling? With all the people here, you would think at least one of them would be interested in me."  
  
"I could have sworn I saw that one bodyguard checking you out. What was his name, Ganryu?"  
  
"Him? Please. I might be a horny little bitch, but I'm not about to go to bed with anyone who works for the Zaibatsu."  
  
"What about Mishima-san?"  
  
"What about him? I just said he's hot, I never said I'd sleep with him." She rolled onto her back. "What happened last night, anyway? I saw you come in and leave with him."  
  
"He asked me to be his escort for the night. We had dinner, went for a walk, and then went our separate ways. I'm sure he's going through all the women in the tournament. It probably makes him feel important." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "And I still think his eyebrows are gigantic." Michelle grinned.  
  
"I wonder what's on the television," she said, grabbing the remote. "I wonder if we could hack in and get a free porno." Jun laughed as the American woman pressed random buttons. She quickly grew bored and tossed the remote onto the floor, leaving the television on the twenty-four hour news station. "No such luck," she sighed. "Oh well. If worse comes to worse, we can get really plastered, blindfold each other, and go at it." She smirked, and Jun chuckled. "Nah," Michelle continued, "I'm not into that whole lesbian thing. Although I have wondered at times what it's like."  
  
"It would be interesting to find out," Jun agreed.  
  
"Have you ever done anything with a girl?"  
  
"No," she replied quickly. "Well, I kissed a woman once."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, the other night, while you were with your blonde friend."  
  
"What, that Anna whore? Tell me you're joking!"  
  
"It was nothing like that." She fidgeted. "She was smoking a cigarette and complaining that no one liked to kiss a smoker, and then she kissed me to show me what it's like. The whole thing was rather odd."  
  
"I'll bet. I hope you washed your mouth out afterward. Only god knows where hers has been."  
  
"She doesn't seem so bad."  
  
"Are you kidding? I heard she's at least blown if not slept with every man in the Mishima compound." She rolled her eyes. "Again, I might be horny, but I have standards, not to mention some self-respect. I wouldn't be caught dead in her shoes." Jun considered her friend's comments for a moment, and finally she decided to ask Anna about it the next time she had a chance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The door creaked open, and a figure made its way across her room in the dark. Jun sat up in bed. She knew who it was. "Jun," he whispered. He took her hand and kissed it, asking permission. She pushed the blankets aside, and he climbed into the bed. His lips found hers, and she worried they might melt the skin off of her own. She was not about to let him leave, though; she had been craving him all day, and now she had him. They pressed close together, and she felt the warmth of his body through her cotton pajamas.  
  
One of his hands ran down to the small of her back and rubbed in little circles, causing her to arch and gasp softly. He took the opportunity to softly kiss her neck, sucking gently on the skin just above her collarbone. Her fingers slipped into his hair, which she found to be surprisingly soft. Under his pants, his erection pressed against her thigh. A tiny whimper escaped her lips as she sighed contentedly and entwined a leg with one of his.  
  
Soon, their clothes were on the floor. Jun's heart pounded in her ears, and she longed to feel him in her. She tilted her hips upward as an invitation. He accepted her offer and gently entered her, feeling her shudder with every inch. He moved against her in a slow, rythmic pattern, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Even in the dim light, he could see her beautiful features perfectly. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and she pulled his face close to hers. His lips crushed against hers, and she moaned into his mouth. Every stroke heated her more, and she felt ready to burst into flames. When he reached his climax, it was like molten lava pouring into her, and she cried out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. They lay paralyzed for several seconds before he collapsed next to her and drew her into his arms. Exhausted, she rubbed her forehead against his chest, then laid her head on the pillow close to his.  
  
In the dark, she could not see that his eyes had taken on a red hue.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When she awoke, he was gone. She was not surprised; she had not expected to find him next to her when morning came. She stretched and hauled herself out of bed, heading for the shower. The hot water felt wonderful on her body, and she took her time washing herself. When the last bubbles of shampoo had gone down the drain, she turned the water off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. She dried herself off with a scratchy hotel towel and walked into the main room, the towel wrapped around her hair and balanced on top of her head. After a moment of debate, she picked an outfit from her suitcase and got dressed.  
  
Before her hand touched the doorknob, her phone rang. She turned around and answered it.  
  
"Hey, Jun!" came the voice.  
  
"Good morning, Michelle," she replied. "How are you?"  
  
"Still horribly unsatisfied. Wanna go for breakfast together?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Okay, I'll be at your room in a minute." The phone clicked, and Jun placed the receiver back in the cradle. In no time, Michelle's knock sounded on her door, and the two women went downstairs to the hotel dining room. They helped themselves to breakfast foods and took seats at a table near one of the windows. "Have you seen Lee-san?" Michelle asked, biting into her peach.  
  
"Mishima-san's brother?" Michelle nodded. "Let me guess, now you've got the hots for him."  
  
"Yeah, but, as usual, nothing's going to come of it. Both of those Irish sluts are after him." She rolled her eyes. "I think I'm just doomed to stay celibate this whole tournament."  
  
"You could always get a vibrator." Jun blushed, and her hand flew to her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that," she gasped, laughing. Michelle giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
"I never did get the point of those things. I mean, men don't really vibrate... at least, not any of the ones I've been with." She chewed a bite of peach thoughtfully. A plate clanked onto the table next to hers, and the blonde man from the bar took a seat.  
  
"Mornin'," he greeted. He looked at Jun and said, "You're Kazama Jun, right? I'm Paul, Paul Phoenix." He extended his hand, and she shook it.  
  
"Good to finally match a name with your face," she said. "You're a Judo artist, right?" She listened to him as he told her the details of his fighting style and about Willy "Bear Killer" Williams. Michelle watched him, sipping at her milk, and Jun could practically see the wheels turning in her friend's head. 


	4. Chapter Four

Michelle coughed, but persisted. She had never been a big fan of smoking, but every now and then she would light one up after sex. Most of the time, the cigarettes were reserved for only the most exhausting sexual encounters, but this time was an exception. Earlier that night, she had told Paul her attitude toward smoking, and now, as they lay next to each other in his bed, she felt obligated to accept his timid offer of a cigarette. The relieved smile on his face made her step toward lung cancer worth it.  
  
"You wanna do something?" he asked.  
  
"We didn't just do something?" she retorted, chuckling.  
  
"No, I mean something else. It's still early. We could go shoot some pool, have a couple drinks."  
  
"All right." Michelle finished her cigarette and sat up, reaching over Paul to put it out in the ashtray on his bedside table. The two climbed out of bed and pulled their clothes back on, then left the hotel and headed down to the parking lot. She reluctantly climbed onto the back of his motorcycle and they took off. They reached the bar in no time, and he immediately ordered two beers as they sat down at the bar counter. He glanced over to see if any pool tables were available, and a familiar face caught his eye.  
  
"Say, isn't that your friend over there?" he asked. Michelle craned her neck, following his gaze, and was surprised to see Jun shooting pool with Anna.  
  
"Yeah... I wonder what she's doing with that slut."  
  
"Jealous?" he teased, winking. She shoved him playfully.  
  
"Of course not. But that woman is bad news." The beers arrived, and she took a big gulp of hers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Call a pocket," Anna reminded.  
  
"Um... that one." Jun pointed with her cue, then returned to setting up her shot. Anna shook her head and leaned over the other woman.  
  
"Pull it back like this," she said softly, guiding Jun's right arm. "There you go. Now aim it this way." She hovered over her Japanese friend until the eight ball landed in the pocket. The two women stood up straight. "You won!" Anna cried.  
  
"I won!" Jun exclaimed, jumping excitedly. Anna laughed and hugged her. "I never thought I'd get the hang of this game."  
  
"I was beginning to get the same idea," Anna remarked. She took Jun's hand. "Come on, let's go dance."  
  
"Dance? With who?"  
  
"Each other, silly!" Jun stopped and pulled her hand away.  
  
"I can't dance with you!" she protested.  
  
"Why not?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm a woman?" Jun nodded slightly, her gaze dropping toward the floor. "Come on, women dance together all the time. Besides, you have no idea how much it turns the men on."  
  
"Really?" Jun asked, looking up from under her eyebrows.  
  
"You bet." She took Jun's hand once more, and they made their way to the middle of the small crowd gathered near the jukebox.  
  
"I'm a horrid dancer," Jun confessed.  
  
"Don't worry. Just follow me." Jun mirrored her friend as she placed one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, then began to sway her pelvis. "See? It's not so hard." Sure enough, Jun noticed men's eyes quickly drawn to the two of them. Giddy from her newfound sex appeal, she pressed her body closer to her dance partner's. Anna grinned and complemented Jun's motions.  
  
By the third song, Jun was beginning to sweat. The dancing was easy; the scent of Anna's perfume was making her dizzy. She found herself enjoying the woman's curvaceous form against her body. Her thoughts drifted back to that afternoon in the hot tub, and her breathing quickened. Before she realized what she was doing, she pressed her lips to Anna's. Her kiss was eagerly returned, and their lips moved passionately against each other's as they danced.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What the hell?!" Michelle cried, her eyes wide as her pool cue fell from her hand. Paul, seeing what she was looking at, decided it best to keep his mouth shut. Michelle stared openmouthed at the two women kissing near the jukebox. "What is she doing?!"  
  
"Looks like she's kissing her," Paul said flatly, staring openly. Michelle slapped his arm.  
  
"I know that much! I mean... Jun's not a lesbian... is she?"  
  
"So what if she is?" Paul slipped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her ear. "It's her prerogative, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess so... but... why her? Why that Williams woman?"  
  
"Attraction works in funny ways. Sometimes it makes sense, sometimes it doesn't." Michelle processed his words as she watched the two women, who were obviously in their own little world. Paul squeezed her, then let her go. "C'mon, it's your shot."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jun's lips felt cold as soon as Anna's had left hers. She slowly opened her eyes. Anna was smiling at her. "And you thought the men were fascinated by the dancing," she commented. Jun giggled a little, but she cast her eyes down to the floor. "What's wrong?" Anna asked.  
  
"I'm just not used to this sort of thing, that's all." Anna's hand cupped her chin, tilting her head upward to meet her gaze.  
  
"Never be ashamed of what you feel, Jun. No matter what other people think, never be ashamed." Before Jun could manage a response, Anna had disappeared into the small crowd of dancers. Jun pushed past several couples, scanning the room, but Anna was nowhere to be seen. She considered searching for her, but she knew it would come to nothing. She had heard talk of the Williams sisters, rumours that they were professional assassins. If that were true--and, considering the company she was in at the tournament, she had little doubt that it was--she would not be able to find Anna if she were standing right in front of her. With a sigh, she folded her arms across her stomach and left the bar. She walked slowly, allowing the cool night air to calm her nerves as she returned to the hotel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A gloved hand reached out and clamped onto Anna's mouth, another snaking around her waist. The attacker pulled her around the corner, and she thrust her elbow into his gut. His arms released her as he stumbled backwards, and she grabbed him by his wrists, flipping him over her head. When she saw him land, she gasped and dropped out of stance, rushing to kneel beside him.  
  
"Fuck, Anna," he muttered, "what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Chaolan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Why the hell were you grabbing me like that?" He slowly sat up and hooked his arms around his knees.  
  
"No, I get to ask the questions first. Why the hell were you kissing that Kazama woman in the bar?" Anna's mouth fell open. "Yeah, I saw. The dancing was fine, but you fucking kissed her. Don't you know what kind of trouble that shit could get you into?"  
  
"You've never had a problem with me kissing women before," she reminded him, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is different. Kazuya has his eye on that one, Anna. Don't you know anything? Keep your god damned eyes open. You can't fuck around with just anyone."  
  
"Kazuya?" she whispered, raising a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Yeah. He's already got plans for that cop, don't put yourself on the list, too." He gingerly brushed some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you, Anna." She raised her hand to the back of his, pressing his palm against her cheek.  
  
"I didn't know," she told him, her voice quivering. Lee scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and hushing softly in her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry," he soothed. "I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
She allowed him to hold her as a few tears leaked from her eyes. However, she did not tell him that the tears had nothing to do with him. 


End file.
